Late, So Very Late
by Leah Bea
Summary: ::One-Shot:: "Of course, no one blames me for your death. They don’t see me as I do, a murderer. True, I hadn’t actually taken the knife to you and killed you, but..."


  
& nbsp; My shadow loomed high on the wall behind me as I ran. Rain continued to poor down around me on that night. My eyes were wide with fear and anxiety as I huried best I could through the streets. I had to hurry, time wasn't something that either of us had right now.   
I cursed myself in in my native tongue and prayed to all the gods I knew of for strength. I wasn't fast enough. I was going to be too late.   
Gods, how could I let this happen? It was all my fault. With a growl of frustration, I tried to hurry all the more toward my destination. I was too slow. What if I didn't make it in time? What would happen to you? My thoughts were simply a matter of debris. It seemed that a horrible storm had raged within my head and left my thoughts as scattered rubble. Nothing made sense to me now. Only one thing I knew for sure; I had to move faster.   
It was late, not a single soul I saw as my foot met a mud puddle and I slipped, landing on my back.   
Too slow. Too late.   
The words repeated themselves in my mind like a chant. With each footfall I picture you there, dying. I was going to be too late. My body was threatening to quick on me, but my mind was forcing it on as well as it could.   
A scream echoed through the night and I shuddered as the silence that fell. The building I was hurrying to loomed ahead. My eyes narrowed as I scanned the streets for anyone who might dare to stop me. I could find nothing. Pushing my body farther past it's limits, I burst in through the front door of the seemingly abondoned home.   
My plan had been to sneak in quietly and take the enemy by surprise, but this plan quickly left me as I ran up the stairs. A soft whimper made itself known to my perked ears and I ran toward the room that the sound came from.   
  
This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible.   
You were suspended from the ceiling by your wrists, a red liquid dripped down is body from the numerous cuts he had and into a large puddle at his feet. Your face was a deathly white, and your eyes closed. The only sign of life I could find from you was the ragged breathing and soft wimpers that left you.   
The one who did this to you would pay. Gods, I would make sure of this. But never mind these thoughts of revenge for now.   
I looked around for something to cut you down with and I found it. A knife. It was crimson with your blood, and I could feel the malicious aura of the one who had held this just moments earlier as I picked it up. Oh yes, he would indeed pay dearly.   
I stood on a chair and tried desperated to cut through the ropes while keep myself ready to catch you when you fell. So far, it wasn't working well with me. Your breathing was slowing. I cursed softly in Egyptian as I hurried all the more.   
You couldn't die, not now. Not tonight. Not while I was so close to helping you. Finally I had cut you free and caught you gracefully. Your blue eyes opened slightly and you managed to smile, despite the pain you were obviously in.   
"You saved me...." You whispered in a hoarse voice. Tears cloud my vision as I hear the words, I knew then you wouldn't live. I hadn't saved you at all.   
"I... I didn't, though! I'm so sorry... I failed you.... I have promised to protect everyone and I--" My voice was silenced as I felt your shaking hand touch my cheek lightly.   
"I love you..." Your voice trailed off slightly and your eyes dulled. My own eyes widened as I realized that your hand had fell away and that you were still.   
No, no, no, no, no, no.... This couldn't be happening... No, it wasn't possible!   
Hugging your slight form to me begged you to come back. I laughed at one point, I could remember that, only it hadn't truly been a laugh. It was more of a bitter bark as I whispered in your ear, "Stop being funny, now. You can't hold your breath forever. Stop playing dead."   
When I recieved no reply from you at all, I finally broke. Thousands of years that I spent building my walls around my heart came tumbling down in an instant.   
I had made a promise, and only once before had I broken a promise. That night I hadn't bee able to stay true to my word. I hugged you all the closer, gaining no reassurance from having you in my arms. It wasn't you anymore, all that I held now was a body. You were gone. You had left.   
I failed to protect you that night, and because of it you were gone now. When you had called me that night, I hadn't picked up the phone for at least ten minutes. I had prayed that whoever was on the phone would just hang up and leave me alone. I was tired, after all. But you didn't hang up, and finally I gave in and answered.   
If I hadn't wasted those ten minutes and answered right away, would you still be here? It was all my fault that you weren't with us now, anyway, but could those ten minutes saved you? I'll never know, will I? You're gone, and I'm still here.   
Of course, no one blames me for your death. They don't see me as I do, a murderer. True, I hadn't actually taken the knife to you and killed you, but I had all the same. By not answering that phone, I had unintentionally killed you. If I hadn't hesitated, you might be with us still.   
The one who did this to you is gone now. He's wandering around somewhere far away in a horribly dark place. I pray each day that a monster is what kills his soul. Perhaps the Magician of Faith would do it? Wouldn't it just be ironic? Your favorite card killing the one who made me a murderer?   
Our friends have been trying to cheer me up again, but their trying in vain to get my mind off of you. It will never happen. I will never forget what happened to you. I can do nothing of the past, this I learned thousands of years ago. Instead, I pray to the gods that they'll let me leave this world soon. To be sealed once more, but never freed. I never want another person to be hurt because of me.   
It was, after all, my fault that that man had come for you. I had beaten him long ago, and he wanted revenge on me for this act. He certainly found a great way for revenge, didn't he?   
I'm afraid this is where it all ends for me, if the gods will not seal me again, then I shall do so myself. Good-bye. I miss you.....   
  
  
  
  
  
_*Coughs nervously and looks around at the readers* Gomen ne, I'm willing to bet any ammount of money that this made no sense what-so-ever. But, um... Gomen? Oi... This was written late tonight, I was supposed to be asleep at the time that I wrote this because I have pictures to take tomorrow and mom wants me "bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." If this did make sense, then try a little game and guess who this story kept refering to, as well as who's POV it was from. =) There are quite a few hints on both answers. Anyway, review please, I'm expecting tons of flames for this, and don't think I'll be disappointed, so just say whatever you want about it. I'll listen and try to do better next time.   
If you're wondering why this story is so strange, it's because I actually dreamed about this and woke up right after. I had to write it before it drove me insane. =) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
